It Feels Like Jealousy
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: AU. 'Was she worth it, brother' Set during Thor and Loki's reunion in the Avengers, before Tony arrives. Jealous!Loki, mentions of past Thor/Jane, Thor/Loki; pseudo-incest. R&R, x.


**It Feels Like Jealousy**

**Summary**: AU. 'Was she worth it, brother?' Set during Thor and Loki's reunion in the Avengers, before Tony arrives. Jealous!Loki, past Thor/Jane, Thor/Loki; pseudo-incest.

**-x-**

The darkness that settled around them was as black and as terrifying as the darkness of the void he fell through; the void that separated Loki from Asgard, from his mistakes, from his false family and his false life. He thought he had ridded himself of 'big brother', of Thor, but he was much mistaken. Thor was the one that always found a way. If he wanted to do something, he would find a way, even if impossible. That was how they came to be standing on the ridge of a cliff, facing each other off, just as they had done on Asgard. Thor dropped Mjolnir at his brother's feet, hauling Loki up from where he had dropped him on the ground. Loki held his head high, looking down his nose at his 'brother.' Thor held him tightly, one hand coming up to cup his face.

"I thought you dead." Thor. The sentimental idiot.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked, his voice low. A hint of a frown graced Thor's features for a tiny moment, as if silently asking why his brother would ask such a silly question.

"We all did, our father ..." Thor began but Loki stopped him, his hand coming up to silence the thunder God.

"_Your_ father," Loki stated, silencing anything Thor was going to say. Loki pushed Thor from him, who dropped his arms to his sides as he watched the mischief maker with sadness in his eyes. Loki sighed."He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" Once more, Thor was silent. The Allfather had told him about Loki; about Laufey; about the battle and Odin taking the small baby from the temple. But nothing changed the fact they were family.

"We were raised together, Loki. We played together; we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked. Loki turned to Thor, equal sadness in his own eyes.

"I remember a shadow; living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king," Loki said. Thor frowned once more.

"So you take the world that I love as recompense for your imagines slights?" Thor asked in disbelief. "No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki." The sound that suddenly left Loki's mouth was sinister, a laugh that made even Thor's hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"And you are doing a marvellous job with that," Loki mocked. "The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, _brother_, and why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?" Now it was Loki's turn to frown.

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill," Thor said. Loki suddenly lashed out, slamming the side of his fist against Thor's armour, pushing him out of the way, Thor's eyes on him at all times.

"I have seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, _Odinson_, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it ..." he said before Thor cut him off.

"Who showed _you_ this power? Who controls the would-be-king?" Thor asked. That hit Loki where it hurt.

"I am a king!" he cried out, his voice echoing around the mountainside. Thor grabbed him once more.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream." Thor begged, his hand once more sliding around the back of Loki's neck. "You come home." Loki smiled, not a happy one, but a sinister one that showed far too much teeth.

"Just like you came home to us, Thor, to claim _father's_ throne?" Loki said.

"Loki, you cannot think that was what I came home for. I came home to talk you to your senses, to make you see that you were loved," the thunder God told him. "By everyone. But by me the most." If anyone had asked, Loki would never had said that what Thor said pulled at his heartstrings a little. Even though he was a monster, he could always count on the oaf to love him unconditionally.

"Is that what you said to your woman too?" Loki asked. That threw Thor off. He let go of Loki suddenly.

"Do not talk about Jane Foster. Do not say a bad word about her. You destroyed her home town and you would have killed her and her friends too," Thor said. Loki just shook his head at his brother.

"Did you tell her you loved her? Did she melt and fall in love with your big doe eyes and your incredible strength? Did you lure her to your bed like you did with me ..." he began.

"Loki, stop this ..."

"Did you mess with her head as you did with mine?"

"Loki ..."

"Has she screamed your name like I have?"

"ENOUGH!" Thor shouted, making thunder and lightning crack in the sky as he summoned Mjolnir to his hand from the ground. He was sure he saw a flicker of fear in Loki's eyes at the action. "I did nothing you did not beg for."

"Was she worth it, brother?" Loki suddenly asked, moving into Thor's personal space. Thor felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest, his brother's breath on his cheek. He lowered Mjolnir to his side again, watching Loki. "Jane Foster is a mere mortal who wormed her way into your life, thinking she could have you. Can you love her like you love me? Is that why you are here and not with her?"

"Loki, please stop this. You know my feelings. Why do you torment me so? Why do you act with such jealousy?" Thor asked him. Loki stared at the thunder god.

"You think me the jealous one? You wonder why, Thor. You had everything. You still have everything and you have this puny mortal chasing after you now, while I get left in the darkness," Loki told him. "I, whom you supposedly love with your whole heart and soul."

"Loki, please ..."

"Do you love her, Thor?"

"Enough, Loki ..."

"Answer me, Thor. Do you love her?" Loki asked, getting impatient, his hands coming up to grip Thor's biceps hard. But Thor didn't feel a thing, his body numb. He lowered his eyes from Loki's, not wanting to give away how he felt for his brother, who was not really his brother. "Thor, do you love her?"

"I love no one the way I love you, Loki," Thor said finally. "But this does not change everything you have done. You must come home."

"Oh, I _must_, must I?" Loki asked. "You do not own me, Thor." Suddenly it was Thor's turn to lash out, pulling his brother into him, their lips clashing together. Loki froze against Thor but as his brother brought his arms up to pull him closer, Loki began to melt into the kiss, his lips finally moving against Thor's. Those few brief moments seemed to make time freeze; the kiss felt like hours, not mere moments. Their fingers grasped at each other tightly as if the other would slip away in a heartbeat. Loki pushed further into the kiss, knowing he would never stop in his vendetta against all who had lied to him in his life. He knew these would be his last heartfelt moments with Thor before he made him pay. Thor did not know what ran through Loki's head, but he kissed him back soundly, both of them moaning gently into the passionate embrace before they pulled apart. They stared at each other for a moment, before Thor spoke.

"Loki, where is the Tesseract?" Thor. Always business first. Loki grinned, Thor's fingers still threaded in his hair.

"I don't have it," Loki said casually. This made Thor mad. Once more he summoned Mjolnir from the ground and rose up the almighty hammer to strike. "You need the cube to bring me home and I've sent it off. I know not where ..."

"You listen well, brother," Thor began before a sudden force pummelled into him from the side and sent him flying off towards the ground below. Loki just raised an eyebrow, staring directly at where Thor had been standing.

"I'm listening?" he said to himself. That moment, he felt alone tear slide down his pale cheek before he wiped it away quickly. Thor would get what was coming to him, him and his woman, the mischief god thought to himself. He would get everything he deserved.

* * *

_Just a random little bit that came to my head when I was watching the Avengers. Hope you guys like. :)_


End file.
